


Linked Together

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Upon traveling to Hoenn Wes gets an unusual new partner Pokemon.
Relationships: Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Leo | Wes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Linked Together

When Wes finds himself on Route 118 for the first time he doesn't expect to find much. Maybe a new secret base to camp at for the night, but he certainly didn't expect to run into Steven Stone again.

They've been running into each far more than usual for it to be a mere coincidence at this point, (or that's what Wes thinks anyway, he's not trying to follow Steven's traveling patterns), but Steven is oddly happy to see him each time.

_ "You intrigue me."  _ Is what Steven once told him. Wes didn't take it in a good nor bad way considering he was from Orre, but there's nothing special about the place to him anyways anymore.

Yet it's not Steven's sudden appearance that had him off guard.

Not every day does a legendary present itself to you (though for him the Johto legendaries practically gravitated towards him), but  _ Latios  _ appearing out of the blue screamed trouble.

And trouble it was. 

Team Aqua and Magma admins and grunts were sniffing around the Southern Island, complete nuisances to Wes, but hardly a challenge. 

Then again Wes can't recall the last time he had a difficult battle.

Steven was right next to him; more eager to battle by his side than get rid of the grunts, but really Wes can't complain about the company when their ideals were in sync when it came to the villainous teams.

"You didn't even break a sweat," Steven comments in awe. "I'm glad you're on our side and not theirs."

Never does he intend to join the enemy team (it's bad enough he still hasn't completely forgiven himself for past events), but Team Magma and Aqua were nowhere near as bad as Cipher was.

"If that's their admins then I laugh as to whoever's in charge of their little teams." Wes can feel himself smile despite not being an open book but Steven tends to bring out his more carefree side.

"Surely nothing we can't handle," Steven chuckles. "And it seems Latias has taken a liking to you for defending it."

If anything Wes had forgotten about the legendary, (well not completely but he's far used to being in their presence for it to be special to him anymore). But with Latias bumping her head against Wes's palm in a show of affection he can't help but smile at the psychic type.

"You sure about that?" Wes asks the legendary, but it appeared to be as stubborn as he was; nudging against his hand again and letting out a soft cry. In its tiny paw shines a stone Wes isn't familiar with and the second Steven noticed he's right in Wes' space.

"That's a Latiasite!" Steven inspects the gem before Wes can let alone hold it. "I've heard old rumors about legendaries mega evolving but this is a fantastic discovery!"

Leave it to Steven to ramble about gems, stones, relics— anything in the mineral category. Wes never has the heart to interrupt him though. It's always fascinating to see and hear Steven passionately talk about his interests when it was just the two of them.

Latias nuzzles against his arm, clearly enjoying his mere presence (still a mystery to him as to why she would). In fact he spots a certain blue legendary circling around above the island, pleased that it picked the right trainers to help them out.

"You don't have a keystone though, do you?" Steven's frown lasts exactly two seconds before his easygoing smile is back. "I have an extra I found before in my travels, why don't you take it?"

"You know I don't like handouts," Now it's Wes who's frowning. Accepting charity wasn't his thing with the exception of food. Even then he tried to live by his own merits. "I can just get my own."

"I  _ insist,"  _ Steven urges, persistent as always. Wes has never had the desire to mega evolve, although curious about the process. The stretch of silence that follows has Steven sighing and shaking his head at the trainer. "At least keep it until you find your own then."

After taking a moment of debating it Wes sighs heavily, holding out his hand and tries not to linger his gaze on Steven who lights up by his gift finally being accepted. He guesses it'd be good to finally mega evolve his Metagross whenever he could unlock its heart. 

"Thank you," Wes mumbles, having to avert his eyes and stares down at the keystone Steven places in his hand. Their fingers linger a little longer than usual, but really Wes is too distracted by the rainbow colored gem to think much of it. "Seems like you have an admirer too. Well, another one to the dozens anyway."

Steven's looking at him in mixed amusement and confusion until Wes nods his head to behind him where a not so sneaky Latios lingers. Like Latias, he holds a mega stone as well. Wes has to try not to laugh at how Steven is positively delighted more by the gem than the Pokemon itself.

"Might wanna give him more attention," Wes bites back a grin how Steven loses his composure for a moment; face a little flushed with embarrassment but a nice look for the other trainer. "Guess we hit the jackpot today."

Wes gently rubs Latias's head and a cheerful purr comes from the legendary when he takes out a pokeball for Latias, who gladly accepts it. Three clicks later it officially means they're a team now.

"You used a pokeball?" Steven comments with an ultra ball in his hand. Guess they caught them at the same time.

"Cheaper than having to waste a different ball since she didn't want to battle," Wes shrugs. Always the penny pincher. "It matches her too I guess."

Steven's by his side the second he looks up, an unreadable expression on his face that Wes can't quite decipher.

"Maybe we should stick together so they're never apart."

The underlying implications go right over Wes' head, though the promise of a companion makes something stir in him. But again it's something he can't quite place.

"If it'll make them happy," Wes says coolly with a small smile gracing his features. "Sounds good to me, Stone."

Which was his little way of saying he'd be glad to have someone by his side again, especially a guy like Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic for a rarepair that I now very much adore! Wes really deserves a lot more love <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
